Katie's Girl: New Year's Eve
by gufis253
Summary: It's the last week of 2016 and Kate's daughter, Kaye is nineteen and on her way to Paris to visit Tony, Senior, and Tali. For this to make sense, you might want to read my other fic, Katie's Girl. There is a short summary at the beginning to help you along if you haven't. Happy New Year!


A/N: In order to understand this fic, you should really read Katie's Girl, my much longer NCIS fic. But here's the gist: Kate had a daughter who the team, except for Gibbs, never knew about until after her death. Several months after Kate died, Gibbs ended up adopting her little girl, Kaye, who was eight at the time. The original fic takes place over seasons 3-5. This takes place right now, New Years' Eve 2016-2017. Enjoy!

 _ **Late December 2016**_

Kaye watched as her dad loaded her suitcase into the trunk of the Challenger.

"You sure you got everything?" He asked, his hand resting on the hood of the trunk, waiting to close it.

"Why won't you come with me?" She asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Work."

"Bull."

Sighing in frustration, he shut the trunk and moved toward the driver's side of the car.

"He invited _both_ of us."

"Told you I'd go next time."

"But why not _this_ time?"

Gibbs set his arms on top of the roof and stared across the car at his daughter. "You're gonna go and have a good New Years' Eve. You don't need me there for that. We can go visit in the spring or summer."

Kaye knew that part of why he didn't want to go had nothing to do with who they would be visiting, but had everything to do with the destination.

"You're going to have to face Paris sometime."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and opened the car door, slumping inside. Kaye grunted and followed suit.

They were halfway to the airport when Gibbs finally spoke. "Talk to DiNozzo. If it works to go on your spring break, we'll go. I promise."

Kaye studied the look on her dad's face and decided that he wasn't just trying to get her off his back. Reaching over, she squeezed his hand in thanks.

NCISNCISNCIS

"You've got your passport? Boarding pass?"

"I've got everything, Dad. Checked bag is checked. Got my carry-on and my purse with plenty of entertainment for the coming horrifically long flight. I'm through security. Nice touch flashing the badge so you can see me off, by the way. All I need to do is pick up some Starbucks and some snacks and I'm good to fly."

Gibbs felt his heart wrench. This wasn't her first major trip without him, not by a longshot. Her days of international travel minus her dad dated back to the days when Jenny had taken her to London. Hell, she was nineteen years old. She could _live_ internationally without him, now. But none of that took away the sting.

"I'll miss you, little girl."

Kaye felt tears pricking her eyes. She had been traveling without her dad before. She'd even been to Europe without him. But this was a little different. This was a _holiday_. No, it wasn't Christmas or either of their birthdays, or any of the terrible anniversaries that came up throughout each year for them. It was just New Years. But it was the _first_ New Years that they'd ever be apart.

Kaye dropped her things to the ground beside her and moved in for a hug. Gibbs, forever taller and seemingly unwavering, held her tightly in his arms the way that he had since she was only eight years old. "I'll call all the time, Daddy. I'll call when I land, and when I get to Tony's. I'll call at midnight. I'll just…I'll really miss you, too."

Gibbs dropped a lingering kiss to her forehead. "It's only for a week. You'll be back in no time."

Kaye nodded as they let go of each other. She gathered up her things. "I know. I should, uh, probably get going."

Gibbs helped her arrange her things and pulled her in for one more hug. "I love you. I'll see you in a week."

Kaye squeezed back. "I love you, too, Dad."

Gibbs let go and patted Kaye on the back. "Say hello to DiNozzo, and give Tali a kiss from me. And for cryin' out loud, don't forget to give them Abby's presents. I'll never hear the end of it."

Laughing, Kaye nodded. "I'll make sure. I'll call you soon, Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Kaye watched as he turned on his heel and headed back toward security.

"You're nineteen years old. You can do this." She whispered to herself. "Coffee. Coffee will fix this."

And she headed toward the Starbucks.

NCISNCISNCIS

Kaye looked nervously around as she found her baggage claim area. There were people _everywhere_ and all of them were speaking French. Kaye had no problem with this particular foreign language; it was one of four that she was fluent in, not to mention those that she wasn't quite at the fluent level in. But it _was_ a little isolating.

She watched her large vintage suitcase, one of the many items that she had dug out of her mom's storage locker in her early teens, circle around toward her. But before she could grab it, a large arm reached out and pulled it off of the conveyor.

She was just about to yell at the man when he turned around. "Hey there, Bella."

Her face broke out into a genuine grin. Tony. Her Tony. Not two feet from her. But that was much too far. Rushing forward, she dropped her belongings at their feet and she jumped toward him. "Tony!"

It never seemed to matter how old she got or how much she grew up, he still caught her easily, lifting her from the ground and swinging her around in a tight hug. "Oh, have I missed you."

Kaye planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving streaks of deep red on his skin. Tony lowered her to the ground once again and wiped his face, a smudge of red showing up on his hand. "Lipstick? Really?"

Kaye chuckled as Tony gathered all of her bags except her big blue sling purse, which she swung over her shoulder. "So, where's my favorite little girl?"

Tony smirked, leading Kaye along. "At home with Grandpa. Knew she'd be happier being spoiled with too much television at home rather than stuck in a car and sitting around waiting. She's going to be thrilled to see you."

"She probably doesn't even remember me, Tony. You guys have been gone since the summer. She only knew me for a few weeks before you left. Skype is fine and dandy in theory, but it's not the same to a little kid."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Kaye-Kaye. Hippo. Come."

"What?" Kaye asked, confused.

"You are _all_ my daughter has talked about for the last couple of weeks, ever since we said that you'd be coming over that Skype session with her. She says your name every time she squeezes that damn Hippo. She, uh, broke tradition by the way. Her name's currently Kitty. Was Puppy last week, and Mimi the week before. Bertie still pops up from time to time, though."

Kaye grinned at the thought _and_ his words. She hadn't had the opportunity to see Tony as a dad for very long, and it was just in the very beginning weeks then. He had still been trying to wrap his head around the idea of fatherhood, and he had been distracted by the thought of Ziva's death. But now, he'd been a father full-time for months. This would be a totally different Tony.

"Well, I'm just glad she likes her hippo. It's an NCIS thing."

If she hadn't been watching him so closely, she wouldn't have noticed the slight wince at her words.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Abbadaddy! Abbadaddy!" A little voice squealed as Kaye shut the apartment door behind her. A tiny bouncing creature with a head of natural curls came running down the hallway at Tony, who scooped her into his arms and held her close, peppering her face with kisses. "Hello there, Tal. Did you miss me?"

"Yes! Kiss!" Tali shouted between giggles as she kissed Tony's face.

"I brought someone with me. Do you remember Kaye?"

Tali's attention was immediately drawn to the young woman who stood to her dad's right, long brown and blonde hair tied up in a bun on her head, glasses perched on her nose as if to frame her bright blue eyes. "Hey there, little girl."

Tali looked as if she was in deep thought when Tony's father came out of Tali's bedroom, a little stuffed hippo in his hand. "My darling, you forgot Bertie."

Kaye took in the sight of another familiar face and, leaving Tali to contemplate her, she ran over into Senior's waiting arms. "My beautiful Kaye. How are you? How's Timothy making out in that new apartment of his?"

Squeezing him extra tightly, Kaye took in the familiar over-cologned smell of Anthony DiNozzo Senior. At least some things never changed.

"Kaye-Kaye! Hippo!" Kaye turned around to see Tali on the floor behind her, reaching up for the hippo. "Yeah, little girl. It's me. Kaye! I've missed you!"

Tali tilted her head, but reached up for Kaye anyway. Kaye quickly picked up the toddler and laughed when she squealed with joy. "Hippo. Kaye-Kaye."

Tony watched his daughter, and the girl who _could_ have been his daughter hug and laugh, and his heart both swelled and broke.

NCISNCISNCIS

His new apartment wasn't entirely unlike the one that he'd owned back in DC. Creamy white walls, dark furniture, and detailed molding around doorframes, on built-in bookshelves, cupboards and such. Large windows that reached nearly floor to ceiling lined one wall of the living room, filling the apartment with natural light. Large French doors opened onto a small deck that overlooked the city around them. There was a large fireplace made of black and white marble, an oversized ornate mirror hanging above it, giving the illusion that the room was larger than it was.

"Nice, huh? Homey." Tony said quietly, startling Kaye.

"Hey, uh, yeah. It's…"

"Just like DC."

Kaye choked out a laugh. " _Exactly_ like DC. I like it. Is Tali asleep?"

Tony nodded, grabbing Kaye by the hand and leading her to the oversized black sofa to sit down. "Yeah, like clockwork every day. So. Fill me in. What's it been like around there?"

Kaye's gut churned. She had known all along that this would be a conversation that would have to happen. She'd been avoiding her feelings on the subject since the summer, choosing to focus on the people left behind with her, rather than let herself hurt. She sat with her legs bent like a pretzel, her fingers twisting in her hair. Tony smiled softly. She may well have been a young woman, but her actions still betrayed her youth.

"It's uh, been okay. Abby misses you. She won't talk about it. Nobody will. But she misses you."

Tony nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. He knew that the team loved and supported him, but that didn't mean he hadn't hurt them by leaving. There was once a time when he would've ignored that fact, tried to bury it deep and pretend that everything was okay. But that time had come and passed long ago. Kaye was there, in Paris with him, and that was a big thing. He had hurt her, and she had still come. Now they had some things to work through.

"Tell me about the new team."

Kaye winced a little, looking up to meet his eyes nervously. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah! Gotta know that they're doing a good enough job without Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

Kaye smiled a little at that. "What do you know?"

"Just what your dad shared in our last couple of phone calls."

Kaye sat back. That was a surprise. "Phone calls? He's been talking to you?"

Tony reached out and squeezed her hand. "Gibbs and I talk every Saturday."

Kaye had no idea. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She had always thought that her dad was still a little upset that Tony had left, however much he understood the decision. Apparently, she had been wrong.

"Well, you left a big enough hole that it took two people to fill. Alex and I get along great. She's a blast. I think she throws Dad for a loop almost every case. Nick, on the other hand…he thinks he's all that. He's no big hotshot. No better than you, anyway."

Tony chuckled. "Who sits at my desk?"

"Tim, of course. He's doing an awesome job, Tony. He's leading the team under Dad, but not your way. He's doing it in a totally Timmy way. It's cool to watch."

"As long as it isn't that Torres clown."

Kaye smirked.

Tony's voice lowered. "And, uh, what about Abbs?"

Kaye knew that tone. Abby and Tony had a special relationship. Their friendship was more complicated and ran deeper than any she had seen in recent years. There had been times when they had been _more_ than friends, and that deep fondness always remained, despite moving back to a platonic relationship years before.

"You know what she's like. She Skypes with you, she gets excited to see Tali. She puts on the Abby face. But she's been moping. Not Abby-trying-to-get-attention moping, like if someone dares to forget her birthday or something silly. It's little things. Like, she'll forget to put on music in the lab. Things like that. Tim found her sitting at your old desk one night when it was way past the time to go home for the night. Abby hates change. You leaving was a big, crazy change for her. She understood, but it messed with her. I guess, it kind of messed with all of us."

Tony turned on the couch and reached over, pulling Kaye into his side, where she easily rested her head on his shoulder the way that she had since she was a kid. "For the record, I miss you all a lot, too. But you of _all_ people know why I had to leave."

Kaye nodded.

"And then I needed answers, which, unfortunately I got. Ones I didn't like."

She reached over and squeezed his hand tightly.

"So, we came here. I liked it here, Tali's happy here. She's been learning three languages. I got her a Hebrew tutor who comes over and talks to her. I teach her English and French words. She's on her way to being just like her mom; just like you, too."

"You could find a Hebrew tutor in DC." She whispered, inhaling his Tony scent.

"And maybe one day I will. I don't really know what the future holds, Bella. But it's never been in my plans to permanently move away. Right now, it's good. But I don't know that I want to do the whole school thing with her in Europe. I like the idea of Tali growing up with the best tutors in the world being her favorite people. McGeek can teach her math, Abby can teach her science. You can teach her art and languages and _everything_. And Gibbs and I can teach her to defend herself."

Kaye sat back, looking Tony in the eye. "You've really thought about that?"

"I always think about coming home. It's just not the right time for us, yet. For now, Paris. But one day, maybe in not too long, maybe we'll be back."

Kaye sighed deeply, accepting his words. "I can live with that. Besides, you _did_ promise a visit this summer, right?"

Tony laughed as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. "That I did. August. I already booked the tickets."

Kaye grinned. "Good. So. What's the plan for this week?"

Tony leaned forward to pick up his tablet, and leaned back on the couch to show her the screen. "I've got it all figured out. Tomorrow's your first of five _full_ days. We'll go out and show you _our_ favorites. Restaurants, things like that. The next day is New Years' Eve. We'll stay up late, and hey! You're even legal here!"

Kaye laughed heartily. "That I am."

"We'll pick some stuff up for you to try. You can't beat the wine selection here. New Years Day Dad's cooking one of his famous Italian feasts for us. Then we've got two days to hang out and see the sights. I know you've been here before, so if there's anything you're _dying_ to see again, we'll go. And then on your last day, you can say goodbye to Dad and Tali, and the two of us will go and have a final brunch together before I take you to the airport. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan."

NCISNCISNCIS

Kaye came out of the bathroom after her shower and immediately noticed the lack of noise. It was a blast to hang out with Tony's baby girl, but from the moment she woke in the morning until she finally fell asleep at night, there was noise. Giggles and cries, Bubble Guppies and Frozen. Talking toys and why-why-why's. But as Kaye dried her hair, there was silence. She pulled on some pajamas and walked out of the guest room. "Anybody here?"

Tony greeted her in the hallway with a mischievous grin on. "Just me."

Kaye couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. It was good to see the old Tony back. "Where's Tali? And your dad?"

"Well, you see…Dad was feeling a little neglected, so he took Tali out for some granddaughter time, and he's kicking us out for the evening."

Kaye looked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Dad thought you and I should go celebrate New Years' Eve the right way. So, he's taken Tali out for dinner, and we're going to hit the town. He'll be bringing her back here for the night after they're done eating."

A big grin slowly erupted on Kaye's face. "You and me. Paris clubs. On New Years' Eve?"

Tony laughed. "That's right! I always told you I'd be the one to take you to your first club."

Squealing, she ran over to him and jumped into his arms, just like she had when she was a child. Tony easily swung her up and around in a circle, before planting her on her feet. "So, go and get all dolled up, and we'll be off. _Don't_ forget your ID."

Kaye giggled excitedly as she ran back toward the guest room. For once, she was thankful that she had listened to Claire's advice.

" _Bring a dress. Something fancy. Or slutty. Or both." Her best friend had commented as she sat cross-legged on Kaye's yellow bedspread._

" _I'm not going out anywhere_ that _important. I'll be spending most of my time with a toddler. I've thrown in a few more sensible dresses for if we go out to dinner. Those will be fine."_

" _But what about New Years' Eve? You'll be in_ Paris _of all places, for crying out loud. You'll need something to look_ h-o-t _in."_

 _Kaye tossed a t-shirt at Claire's head. "Even_ if _we did something on New Years', it would involve Tali. So, we'd be home too early to be getting all dressed up. Besides. I don't even own anything like you're insinuating."_

 _Claire jumped from the bed and skipped over to the closet. Kaye watched as a few clothing items flew out of the space and onto the floor._ That _was going to be fun to clean up. "I know it's in here somewhere…"_

 _Kaye shook her head, ignoring Claire's antics. It was such a funny thing, their friendship. Kaye was certain that if she hadn't met Claire at Camp Liberty all those years before, they never would have become friends. They were_ so _different. Kaye was much more like Ryan. Sensible, rational, and always concerned with safety over fun. The only "Claire" in her was the fact that she was a clear extrovert, stubborn as a mule, and wouldn't take any crap from anyone. But truthfully, minus the extroverted side of her, the rest could have easily come from her Dad._

" _Ah-hah! I found it!" Claire shouted triumphantly, rounding the corner with a grin. "I knew it was here somewhere."_

 _Kaye studied the dress that hung limply from the hanger. She had_ never _seen it before. "That's not even mine."_

" _Nope, it's mine. I stashed it here a few months ago, in case I ever needed an emergency party outfit."_

 _Kaye rolled her eyes and huffed. "You're nineteen years old, for cripes sake. If you're going to go out and get plastered, you can go home and get a dress. It's still_ illegal _, but what's your mother going to do, call the cops on you? I highly doubt it."_

" _Hey, it's less about hiding it, and more about convenience. What if I'm over here and I get a text about an epic party that I should be at? I don't want to waste time going all the way home to get an outfit."_

" _Yes, because your house is_ so _far away. A whole, what, block?"_

 _Claire stuck her pierced tongue out at Kaye, and tossed the dress to her. "Just take it. In case you need it."_

 _Kaye held the dress up to take another look. It wasn't by far one of Claire's sketchier numbers. She'd seen her wear "clothes" that would reveal a lot more skin than this one. But it was still so short!_

 _It had long sleeves, thankfully, but an open back. The light champagne garment featured a slip underneath, gauzy see through material over top, and thousands of sparkling sequins arranged over the entirety of the dress. It_ was _kind of perfect for New Years'. But it was short. Like…mid thigh kind of short. How the hell Claire, who was three inches taller than Kaye, managed to wear it without showing off_ everything _, Kaye didn't know._

 _Sighing, she rolled her eyes and tossed it in the suitcase. "I hope you have shoes here to match."_

Kaye slipped the final heel on and checked her hair and makeup one last time in the mirror. Admittedly, she looked _good_. And she felt incredibly _adult_.

"You just about ready, Bella?" Tony called from outside the door. Kaye hopped up and pulled the door open, nervously pulling at the hem of the dress.

"Does it look okay?" She asked quietly.

Tony took in her whole appearance. The dress alone made his little Kaye seem all grown up, and the way that her loosely curled light brown hair fell across her shoulders added to the look. An image flashed before his eyes. Eight-year-old Kaye, standing in front of him holding her new hippo, Bertha.

 _Kaye finally turned toward Tony. She grabbed his hand and dragged him around to the opposite side of the car. He glanced worriedly at Abby, but she just smiled in return and nodded encouragingly._

" _What's up, Bella?"_

 _She gave him a confused look._

" _Sorry. Bella. It's Italian. Means beautiful. It, uh…was kind of a secret nickname I had for your mom."_

" _She knew, you know."_

 _Tony swallowed roughly, an unexplained lump forming in his throat. "What?"_

" _Mom. She knew you liked her. Said you used to flirt with her a lot. Said you party too much, though."_

 _Tony looked away._

" _But she also said you were really sweet underneath everything. She talked about you a lot. You made her smile."_

 _With tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, he crouched down to Kaye. "You have no idea what that means to me, Kaye. Your mom was one special lady, and I miss her very much. You have a lot of her in you, and I don't just mean your looks. I hope that somehow, we can be friends."_

 _Kaye just smiled at him and nodded. Then with a forceful hug around his neck that he wasn't prepared for, she spouted, "But don't_ ever _call me Bella again."_

"You look beautiful, Bella." He whispered. "I'll be beating the guys off with a stick."

Kaye smiled softly, recognizing the look that had fallen over his face. It was one that she'd seen on every team member's face from time to time. It usually meant that they were remembering old times.

"You go for it. I'm going out to spend time with my Tony. I'm not picking up any drunk French men tonight."

Tony laughed and guided her toward the front door, where he helped her into her jacket.

"You know, you don't look too bad yourself, Very Special Tony DiNozzo."

A sad smile graced his lips at the omission of the word agent. He hadn't questioned his decision to leave. Tali was worth it. But that didn't mean that he didn't miss the job and his team desperately.

"Let's go. I know a guy at one of the hottest places in town. He'll let us in without the lineup."

Kaye nodded happily and followed Tony out the door.

NCISNCISNCIS

"So, how's your first legal drink?" Tony shouted loud enough for Kaye to hear. The club was almost uncomfortably crowded, and the music pounded loud enough that she could feel the vibration in her chest.

"My first _legal_ drink is great, Tony." He rolled his eyes and chuckled as she sipped her Cosmo.

The lights and lasers reflected off of her face as she sipped, and it hit Tony once again how fast the last eleven years had passed. Tiny, fierce little Kaye Todd was all grown up. She no longer needed cuddles on the couch to fall asleep. She was fine without their movie nights. Little Kaye Rachel Todd had grown up and become Kaye Rachel Jennifer Todd-Gibbs, fiercer, smarter, and stronger than he could have ever imagined. She'd be returning to college in just a few days, getting ever closer to her dream of becoming an NCIS agent. She even had that on and off boyfriend back home. And he was missing it all.

"You're thinking too loud." Kaye shouted at him, bringing him back to reality.

Smiling sadly, he reached a hand up and ran his fingers through her long curls. "I've missed you, Bella."

Kaye stood, placing her empty glass on the bar, and hugged him tightly. "I miss you, too. But you made the right choice. For Tali."

Tony nodded, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

 _In another world,_ he thought as she lead him to the dance floor, _in another world, she would've been my little girl._

Kaye began to dance, much more respectably than the other women on the floor, never letting go of Tony's hand. Tony shook his head and decided that it was time to be in the moment. He would never take Kaye for her first legal drink at her first club in Paris again. It took him a few minutes, but eventually muscle memory came back and he began to dance with Kaye, earning large grins from her. He hadn't lead this kind of life in years, but if his little Kaye wanted him to dance, he would dance.

Kaye closed her eyes, her hand still gripping Tony's so as not to get lost in the crowd. She let the beat of the music ring through her body, guiding her movements. The lights flashed in front of her closed eyelids, and she could feel the heat of the people dancing around her. And then she opened her eyes, and she saw her Tony, the man who, in a slightly different set of circumstances, could have been her father, and she moved over toward him. She didn't care that the bass was pounding, or that the song was upbeat and quick. She didn't care that they were surrounded by people grinding and dancing on the floor. She found the position that he had taught her years before, on the eve of her first school dance. And while a hyper pop song blared in the background, Kaye and Tony waltzed.

NCISNCISNCIS

Kaye pulled the itchy dress over her head, reaching for her previously discarded pajamas. She'd had a little trouble walking in heels, so Tony had ended up carrying her from the cab into his building, where she walked barefoot up to the apartment.

So, she was a _little_ tipsy. And her head was beginning to hurt.

A knock sounded on her door. "Come in." she called.

Tony creaked open the large door. "You okay?"

Kaye giggled a little, trying to remember to keep her voice down, as Tali and Senior were both asleep already. "I'm good. Head's starting to hurt. I've _never_ had that much to drink before."

Tony smiled softly, guiding her out to the living room and settling her on the couch. He handed her a glass of water and some Advil. "I would hope not, considering you _shouldn't_ be drinking for another two years back home."

"Year and a _half_." She muttered. "Besides, usually it's up to Ryan and me to get _Claire_ home without major incident, so I usually have nothing, anyway."

Tony rolled his eyes as he flopped down on the sofa beside her, scrolling through the Netflix selections on his television. "Are you coherent enough to keep watching Stranger Things? I'm not sure we're going to have time to finish it before you leave."

Kaye moved closer to him, curling in like she had since she was a child, resting her head on his shoulder. "If anything, being a little drunk will make it even better."

Tony smirked and selected the sixth episode. The show had come out back in the summer, and had been a huge hit all over the world. But before leaving on his travels with Tali to Israel and Paris, he had promised Kaye that she could come and visit him _wherever he was_ over her Christmas break. He'd actually been lucky enough to have her visit back when he was still in Israel searching for answers. Kaye and Ziva had never had the smoothest of relationships, even when she was young. Ziva held a deep-seeded guilt regarding Ari and Kate's death, and as time had gone on, Kaye had grown to dislike the volatility of Ziva's relationship with Tony. It didn't help matters when she found out the truth about Ziva's original mission. Kaye had been both angry and relieved when Ziva left the team for good.

After he'd found _some_ of the answers he had been looking for, (he would never truly know everything about his love) he had asked Kaye to come and spend a few days with him and Tali in Israel before he moved on. He wanted Kaye to be a big part of his daughter's life, but with her also being Ziva's daughter, he wanted Kaye to at least _try_ to understand where she had come from.

His Bella had lived up to his hopes and expectations. On their final day in Israel, Kaye had laid flowers on Ziva's memorial, which was next to her father's.

" _I did love you, Ziva. We always had_ stuff _between us, but you were still part of our family. Just like you helped watch over me for all of those years, I promise to watch over Tali. I'll tell her stories about you, and teach her things, the way you taught me Hebrew. I'll take care of both of them. I promise."_

It had been a heartbreaking but special time for them that week. But of course, they hadn't had time to watch Stranger Things together.

So, they'd kept their summer vow and both waited until Kaye's visit to Paris to watch the new release together. It was even better than expected.

And now they were at his house, together, about two minutes before midnight, ready to keep watching together.

"Are you watching your phone for the countdown? I'm glad we went home early. That club was getting intense."

Tony pulled out his cell and opened his countdown app. "Just in time. Twelve seconds."

The two counted down to 2017 as they hovered over the little glowing screen.

"Eleven. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero!"

"Happy New Year, Bella." Tony dropped a kiss to Kaye's forehead.

"Happy New Year, Tony."

Kaye curled back into his side. "Could you have ever imagined a year ago, that you'd be here, in Paris, with your _daughter_?"

Coughing out a laugh, Tony spoke. "No. Not a chance. No way could I have foreseen sitting here on my couch in Paris with my one grown up girl while my father and my _three-year-old_ girl sleep down the hall."

Kaye smiled wistfully at his words. He'd made her a promise years before, in the midst of the whole Jeanne Benoit debacle, one that he'd done his best to stick to through all that time.

" _Kaye, I honestly can't tell you much about what's happening." He started, leaning forward and planting his hands on her knees. "But I can tell you this. I am fine. Nothing's wrong. And no matter how…busy…I get, nothing about you and me will change. I will always be there fore you, even if it takes me longer to get back to you. And no matter what happens, Friday nights are ours. I could become the King of England and date Jessica Alba, and I could have fifteen kids and twelve dogs and a parrot named Larry…I could have the craziest, most insane life, but every Friday night, I would still be here, having dinner and watching a movie with you. You are my Bella and nothing can ever change that, okay?"_

He hadn't made it to every Friday night with her. Hell, he'd moved across the ocean. But at least once a week, Kaye received a video call through Skype or Facebook. And now, even after everything with Ziva, even after finding out he had a _daughter_ , a real child that was all his, she was still his Bella. He'd never used that word for Tali, choosing other nicknames instead. It still didn't matter what life threw at Tony DiNozzo. Kaye was still his girl.

And that was what the visit had been all about.

NCISNCISNCIS

Tony watched as Kaye arranged her bags and papers. "You'll call when you're through security? And when you land?"

Tears formed in her eyes as it hit her that _this was it_. She might not see this man in person for months to come. "I promise."

Tony could hear the emotion in her voice, and had to bite back his own tears. "I had the best time with you this week, Bella. I miss you already."

Rushing into his arms, Kaye whimpered as she breathed in his _Tony_ smell one last time. "I miss you, too. I love you so much. Thank you for everything this week."

Tony gave her a final tight squeeze. "I love you more than you know, kiddo. I'll be counting down the days until our next visit."

Wiping a rebellious tear from beneath her blue eye, Kaye readjusted her bags and nodded. "I'll call you in a few. I love you."

"Love you too, Bella."

Kaye nodded, a sad smile on her face, and turned toward the security entrance.

Tony DiNozzo watched that young woman walk away, his mind flashing back to seeing her as an eight-year-old repeatedly. He'd been put through the wringer in 2016. Losing Ziva had been horrible. Gaining a daughter that he hadn't known about had been confusing and challenging, but incredible. Leaving the job that had been his _life_ for the past fifteen years had been hard, but not nearly as bad as saying goodbye to his team, his family. But the worst moment that he'd had had been the moment when he realized that by leaving, he might have changed his relationship with Kaye forever.

This week had given him hope. She was still his little Bella, even if she was on a different continent and all grown up.

As he finally got back to his car, his phone rang, a smiling face appearing on his screen.

"Hey, Bella."

NCISNCISNCIS

A/N: I desperately wanted to get you guys a little taste of Kaye's future over this holiday season, so this takes place over this week. I'm incredibly excited to finish up Kaye's earliest years with the team over the coming weeks, and moving on to a sequel, focusing on her preteen-early teen years. Anyways, I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and hope that 2017 will be _much_ better than 2016.


End file.
